Cauterizing knives, intended to be discarded following an operation, are used extensively. Often cauterized flesh clings to the knives requiring an excessive amount of time for cleaning by conventional means.
The present invention is directed to a sterilized cleaning device for cauterizing knives or forceps intended for use during a single operation then to be discarded, and is summarized in the following objects:
First, to provide a cleaning device for cauterizing knives or forceps which is arranged for attachment to a surgical towel or drape by an atraumatic clip in position for ready use.
Second, to provide a cleaning device, as indicated in the other objects, embodiments of which utilizes a pair of confronting abrasive strips urged into mutual engagement by opposed resilient porous pads which also service to wipe loosened particles from the cauterizing knife or forcep, to receive new or used knives or forceps for temporary storage during surgery, and to collect used knives for discard after surgery.
Third, to provide a cleaning device, as indicated in the other objects, an embodiment of which utilizes magnet elements to urge the abrasive strips into mutual engagement.
Fourth, to provide a cleaning device, as indicated in the other objects, wherein the mutually engageable abrasive strips are so arranged that the cauterizing knife may be inserted axially and reciprocated or may be passed laterally therebetween to prevent withdrawal of the knife from its holder.
Fifth, to provide a cleaning device, as indicated in the other objects, which includes a frame structure receiving the abrasive strips and pads, and is further provided with side extensions for clamping engagement by an atraumatic clip for attachment to a surgical towel or drape; the frame also being provided with yieldable channels adapted to form additional means for receiving cauterizing knives or an excess portion of an electrical cord forming a part of the cauterizing equipment, or retain extraneous surgical items such as drain tubes.
Sixth, to provide a cleaning device, particularly adapted for use by cauterizing forceps, wherein abrasive is provided on opposite sides of a pad supported by a central web so that the blades of the forceps may be pressed toward each other to wipe cauterized material therefrom, and wherein portions of the pad are exposed to wipe residual loose particles from the forceps.